La bruja del amor (One-shot)
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: Ah, la recuerdo a ella y a su cuerpo pecador, con solo verla podías sentir como los pantalones en segundos te quedaban chicos y eran sofocantes. Ella solo buscaba amor después de la muerte aun cuando fuera de alguien mas que no fuera de él, te ves interesado, vamos, adéntrate a su oficina plagada de velas y con una hermosa cama donde te intoxicas con placer. One-shot AU


_**Summary: ¿Historia interesante? Ah, ¿que tal y te cuento la de "La bruja del amor"? Ah, la recuerdo a ella y a su cuerpo pecador, con solo verla podías sentir como los pantalones en segundos te quedaban chicos y eran sofocantes. Ella solo buscaba amor después de la muerte aun cuando fuera de alguien mas que no fuera de él, te ves interesado, vamos, adéntrate a su oficina plagado de velas y de una hermosa cama donde te puedes intoxicar con tanto placer. (Basado en la canción La Viuda de O'Brian)**_

 _ **Consejos: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y la canción La Viuda de O'Brian no me pertenecen, yo solo hice la historia respecto a mi interpretación de la canción.**_

* * *

La recuerdo perfectamente, sus caderas contoneándose de un lado a otro al caminar, sus cabellos rubios como el sol donde todos loa hombres querían quemarse caían sobre su espalda, sus largas piernas parecía que llevaban un ritmo en el que se oía un punta, tacón, punta, tacón, sus grandes pechos se movían ligeramente al caminar, su brazo estaba entrelazado junto al de otro hombre, un joven de unos 21 años, estatura promedio, ojos y pelo castaño, no había demasiada diferencia de edad pues la joven (la cual se llamaba Momo) tenía 20 años en aquel entonces, era la chica mas hermosa de aquel pueblo pequeño pero a la vez tan grande, todos la amaban por su cuerpo con aquellas curvas tan marcadas y por sus cautivantes pero raros extraños ojos carmesí. Los dos jóvenes solo platicaban sobre cosas normales, entre esas cosas, su casamiento, Momo solo podía mostrar emoción de pensar que el apellido Kisaragi seria retirado de su nombre para pasar a ser Momo Amamiya, dejaría de ser una vergüenza y deshonra para su familia. Los dos jóvenes estaban felices, pues, la boda no tardaría mucho, hermosa pareja, ¿no crees?

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, el rumor de que la joven mas hermosa del pueblo se casaría se expandió por todo el pueblo, la boda seria ese dia, ese hermoso y soleado 15 de agosto, eran las 11:00 am, Momo se arreglaba frente a un espejo grande, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, al fin sería una novia, ella siempre lo habia soñado desde niña. Recogía sus largos cabellos rubios en un chongo, ahi, atoró un velo blanco, todo estaba listo, solo debía de ir a la iglesia donde ocurriría el hermoso momento, el momento que marcaría su vida para siempre. Tomó el ramo de rosas de seda que se encontraba a un lado suyo, lo acomodó de tal manera en la que pareciera que se encontraba ya en el altar, de sus labios dejó escapar un ligero susurro, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe, acepto, la soledad no será una condena pues estaré a tu lado, no importa quien nos robe la vida, pues la llama de nuestro amor siempre estará encendida, pues, nada ni nadie, podrá reemplazarte a ti ni a el amor que te tengo", sonrió para si misma luego de recitar de memoria y sin problema alguno sus votos, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, nada podría arruinar un dia tan hermoso como ese.

12:00 pm. Momo llegó media hora antes de lo planeado a la iglesia donde se llevaría acabo la boda, una radiante sonrisa era mostrada en su rostro, nada ni nadie podía quitarle ese momento, pensaba en como serian los labios de su amado después de saber que ya no eran mas unos niños, que aquello era real y que sus vidas por siembre unirían. 12:10, la rubia estaba mas que ansiosa, en esos momentos maldecía internamente a quien hubiera establecido aquella estúpida tradición de que los novios no podían verse antes de la boda, si esa regla no existiera probablemente en ese instante Hibiya y Momo se estarían tranquilizando mutuamente, Hibiya le diría cosas como "D-Debemos de dar juntos este paso para crear nuevos y hermosos recuerdos uniendo nuestras a-almas para siempre", la joven le calmaría a el cantándole con su melodiosa voz algo como "Han sido demasiadas las noches que robé pensando en ti, pensando en un tonto sueño que se convertirá en mi realidad, nuestra realidad", pero, Momo se sintió culpable por un instante, tenía el valor suficiente como para ir y casarse en un lugar santificado aun cuando ella consiguió su amor haciendo trampa, ojos carmesí le fueron otorgados, con ellos atraería la atención de su amado, "Tendrás todo lo que quieres, pero todo será breve" fue la advertencia que le dio el oscuro ser de mirada cínica y amarillenta, en ese entonces ella pensaba que no era problema alguno, solo quería vivir en su cuento de hadas aunque fuera un instante, "Pues aceptas este don que se te ha entregado, yo, cumpliré mi palabra, tu egoísmo es lo único que te conducirá al mal camino, pues, toda esta tragedia la causaras por tu patético deseo*", en un principio a esas palabras les restó importancia, pero actualmente estaba asustada, pues, temía que algo pasara justamente ese dia, que algo arruinara su momento. Solo eran alucinaciones suyas tal vez, nervios de la boda o algo parecido.

12:25 pm. Debía de ir al altar ya, pues, conociendo a Hibiya, el ya estaría ahi, simplemente Momo sabia que el le diría de una manera cariñosa un "Tonta, siempre llegas tarde" para luego abrazarla o besarle la frente como siempre lo hacia. Llegó al altar y se quedó atrás al ver que aun no llegaba el joven, por lo que decidió avanzar y esperar, mientras, observaba su alrededor y las personas que habian ido a presenciar la boda de los dos chicos: Primero estaban Tsubomi Kano y Shuuya Kano, una pareja de chicos que, aunque no lo demuestren mucho por parte de la joven, se amaban demasiado. Luego estaban Marry Seto y Kousuke Seto, dos chicos inocentes que habian ido a visitar el pueblo, decidieron quedarse mas tiempo al enterarse de la boda de su sus amigos. Luego estaban Ayano Kisaragi y Shintaro Kisaragi, unos chicos que siempre vestían de rojo, Ayano siendo hermana de Tsubomi y de Hibiya, decidió ir para sorprenderlos, Shintaro solo habia asistido para ver feliz a su hermana. Al final estaban Takane Kokonose y Haruka Kokonose, una pareja de chicos que, aun teniendo una salud débil, viajaron a aquel pueblo cuando ellos vivían en uno mas lejano.

12:30 pm, 15 de agosto. Momo estaba impaciente y preocupada, esa era la hora citada para los dos, y, se supone que Hibiya siempre llegaba desde antes a todo. Entró un señor de cabellos blancos y ropas blancas un tanto agitado llamando la atención de todos, fue hacia Momo y al llegar a ella se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando tomar aire pues habia hecho una carrera enorme para poder llegar, el albino solo miró a Momo, ella al instante lo reconoció como Tsukihiko, el abuelo de Mary, Tsukihiko le susurró a Momo en el oído, "H-Hibiya... E-El está muerto...", los ojos de Momo se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía ser cierto que su prometido estuviera muerto, se supone que ese día seria el mejor de su vida, se suponía que nada podría cambiarlo. Lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Momo, no quería que eso fuese real, Shintaro, un poco preocupado, fue hacia Momo y puso una mano en su hombro, "¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó este, Momo miró a Shintaro a los ojos y rompió en llanto mientras gritaba "¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto! ¡Hibiya está muerto!", Shintaro se quedó estático, no pensó que pasaría algo así, Ayano y Tsubomi se encontraban aun peor, pues Hibiya era su hermano, Haruka se levantó y fue hacia Tsukihiko, "¿Que ocurrió exactamente?" preguntó Haruka, Tsukihiko cerró los ojos intentando aclarar su mente mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido, "Estábamos saliendo de la casa de Hibiya, el estaba observando todo a su alrededor, pues, había comentado que logró recordar lo que había soñado la noche anterior, y que el lo tomó como una premonición. Seguíamos caminando cuando escuchamos sollozos y forcejeos, Hibiya rápidamente fue hacia donde se oían los forcejeos, yo iba detrás de el, la escena que vimos nunca la podré sacar de mi mente: Era una chica de unos 15 años que estaba a punto de ser violada, su vestido rosa se encontraba alzado, ella solo lloraba y forcejeaba intentando zafarse del agarre del viejo hombre que la había amarrado de las muñecas, Hibiya rápidamente se acercó al tipo y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo caer, en lo que el hombre se recuperaba del asombro y del golpe, Hibiya desató a la joven, ella le agradeció con la mirada y salió corriendo con sus prendas en mano, Hibiya estaba apunto de irse cuando escuché un pequeño 'click' y después un disparo, fue cuando lo vi caer de rodillas y luego completamente, mientras, un charco de sangre se extendía alrededor del cuerpo de Hibiya, yo solo fui corriendo hasta el gritando su nombre, el anciano solo sonrió y se fue rápidamente para no ser atrapado. Habia tomado la muñeca de Hibiya para tomar su pulso pero... No sentí nada, fue cuando supe que el habia muerto..." Terminó de contar Tsukihiko con lagrimas amontonadas en sus ojos, Haruka no sabia que decir, Hibiya era alguien a quien apreciaba demasiado, el solo pensar que no lo podría volver a ver lo ponía triste y el ver y oir a Momo llorar con tanta desesperación le rompía el corazón. De pronto Momo dejó de llorar, apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores de seda que sostenía en las manos, se volteó y lanzó el ramo detrás suyo sorprendiendo a todos en la iglesia, pues eso se hacia al terminar una boda, aun con lagrimas recorriendo sus rojas mejillas ella alzó la voz, "La soledad será una condena, pues ya no estas a mi lado, no importa quien te haya robado la vida, pues la llama de nuestro amor seguirá encendida, nada ni nadie podrá reemplazarte" dijo la rubia para voltearse a donde se encontraba el ramo y pisarlo, cuando quedó lo suficientemente destrozado, tomó bruscamente el velo que reposaba en su cabeza y lo lanzó lejos, soltó su cabello dejando que cayera sobre su espalda, y, seguidamente, salió de aquel lugar, ella sonrió de forma socarrona a la vez que dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas. Fue cuando su mirada carmesí, después de tanto tiempo muerta, se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Dos meses habían pasado ya, nadie supo mas de la chica llamada "Momo Kisaragi", la chica que anhelaba tener el apellido "Amamiya" en su nombre desapareció de pronto, nadie supo mas de ella... Al menos en ese pueblo. La chica había viajado al pueblo vecino, ella no era conocida ahí, su vida no iba a reconstruir, de hecho, ella buscaba una manera de reemplazar su amor perdido, borró el "Kisaragi" de su nombre al igual que el "Momo", pasó a ser "Mary Kozakura" usurpando el nombre y apellido de su mejor amiga, ella contaba con un cuerpo que te hacia querer pecar con solo fijar la mirada en ella, sus cabellos rubios eran como el sol donde todos querían arder y quemarse hasta el amanecer. Llevando siempre un anillo en su dedo anular siempre la podías ver, pues su promesa no rompería, no no no, ella buscaba reemplazar su amor pero le importaba poco la promesa ya que sabia que nunca lo reemplazaría a Hibiya y a sus sentimientos. Su vida se volvió una mierda total, o al menos eso pensaría una mujer normal, pero 'Mary' no era alguien normal, ella era un monstruo de ojos carmesíes.

La taberna mas famosa del pueblo tenía a meseras hermosas, entre ellas a la antes Kisaragi, ella pensaba que ahí podría volver a encontrar el amor o crear amor con sus poderes de monstruo. Un hombre castaño de edad promedio se quedó sorprendido con la belleza de la joven tabernera, las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba sabia que eran falsas pues era su trabajo ser una chica bonita que sonriera y excitara a los hombres que solo iban buscando un buen trago, preguntó por ella recibiendo por respuesta un "Quedese hasta tarde" por parte de una bella chica de cabellos extravagantes pues eran de un tono azulado atado en coletas, el hombre, curioso de saber que pasaba, decidio quedarse. Después de "cerrar", la barra se llenaba de jóvenes buscando tener una buena experiencia sexosa aquella noche. Mas adentro daban el "menú" de aquel día, "pescado en salsa" tal vez era. Sin pensarlo, el hombre buscó a la bella tabernera, al encontrarla le "pidió el menú de aquel día", ella le sonrió de forma lisonjera y le extendió la mano, "Mary, llámeme Mary" dijo la rubia, el hombre sin pensarlo asintió, "Siento que nos veremos muchas veces y que vendrás a cenar seguido por aquí, así que, antes de comenzar con la cena, ¿me dirías tu nombre?" le preguntó ella mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo con un olor dulzón, pues había velas aromatizantes a lo largo del pasillo, "Kenjirou, m-mi nombre es Kenjirou" le dijo el hombre castaño, ella sonrió y paró en seco frente a una puerta que tenía una placa con el nombre "Momo" escrito en el a lo que la rubia solo soltó un bufido de molestia al ver ese nombre, Kenjirou hizo una mueca de confusión, Momo le miró y le restó importancia con una simple sonrisa. Momo entró al cuarto seguida por el hombre, ella sonrió de forma picara y cerró la puerta cuando Kenjirou había entrado, el cuarto era mediano con pocas cosas, constaba de un espejo, un baño, y, lo mas llamativo, una cama blanca con almohadas carmín. El castaño se sentó sobre la cama, la rubia volteó a ver al hombre y sonrió de forma picara, "Los clientes especiales deben de tener un trato especial" dijo la chica rubia acercándose mas al hombre mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y sus ojos se tornaban de un intenso color carmín.

El hombre salió de aquella taberna, pocas veces había cenado tan liviano, pocos sitios tenían un menú tan "especial" como ese, pues, había salido sofocado y no era verano, ese sitio se convirtió en su lugar favorito para cenar, pues la bella tabernera se había robado su mirada, y, sentía una necesidad enorme de volver ahí a ver a la bella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, quería volver a "disfrutar de la comida tan especial" que hacia la chica, recordó por un instante a su esposa Ayaka y sus hijas Ayano y Tsubomi, se sintió culpable por un instante pues había engañado a su esposa, el solo pensar de que se llegara a enterar seria algo terrible, si de por si seguía dolida por la muerte de su hijo Hibiya, enterarse de su engaño la llevaría posiblemente al suicidio, el habia viajado a aquel pueblo por trabajo pero no habia planeado conocer a Mary, aunque el nombre "Momo" y la chica se le hacian conocidos. Le restó importancia y se fue con una sonrisa a la casa donde se hospedaba temporalmente.

El tiempo pasaba, Kenjirou se había ido de aquel pueblo, pero había terminado mudándose ahí por un "cambio de aires" y un intento por dejar atrás los malos recuerdos, en un principio su familia se negó pues eso significaba olvidar a Hibiya, pero terminaron aceptando ya que en realidad querían olvidar todo, Ayano y Tsubomi fueron junto a sus parejas pues también querían independizarse sin dejar atrás a sus parejas. Pasaron los días, crecieron las flores, Kenjirou comenzaba a mostrarse mas cansado y débil de lo normal, empezó a enfermarse con facilidad, desde aquella noche aun tenía picores y mas bichos que todo un jardín, nunca pudo olvidar a la bella tabernera pues ella estaba en el. Kenjirou murió siendo una de las tantas víctimas de la rubia, en su agonía el murmuraba "Mi dulce, dulce Mary, ¿donde estás? ¿por que me has robado los ojos? Mi dulce... dulce... Mary...". Se empezaron a extender rumores de que una "tabernera" era la culpable de la "intoxicación" en casi todos los hombres del pueblo, Kano y Shintaro habían ido a visitar aquella taberna pues no soportaban ver a sus parejas tristes por la desconocida muerte de su padre, Shintaro fue con una chica rubia que se encontraba de espaldas, el picó su espalda con un dedo para preguntarle varias cosas, "Disculpe por no estar al tanto, hay algo que le moles...te", Momo se quedó estática, estaba frente a su hermano, eso seria normal si no fuera una "cocinera", Shintaro se encontraba igual (o peor) que su hermana, después de tanto tiempo de no verla estaba feliz, pero triste de ver que se había convertido en lo que ahora era, el, por impulso la abrazó, "Tonta, no sabes cuanto me preocupaste" dijo el chico abrazándola mientras lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, la chica solo murmuró un "Onii-chan" y se soltó a llorar en el hombro de Shintaro.

Tiempo después se supo la verdad, se hizo un juicio debido a todas las muertes provocadas, Momo fue declarada inocente puesto que lo que tenia era una enfermedad, no era culpa suya el estar "intoxicada", Momo nunca olvidó a Hibiya y nunca mas tuvo pareja o tuvo alguna relación sexual con alguien, ella sabia que su condena era la soledad, sabia que siempre existiría ese quizás que la acercaba un poco de volver a sonreír siendo feliz, pero ella misma decidió alejar esas oportunidades, había aceptado su destino, sabia que su hilo rojo no estaba conectado con el de alguien mas, sabia que ella misma había cortado ese hilo. Ya no importaba, pues en ese instante decidió reunirse con Hibiya colgando de una cuerda roja, con una sonrisa y lagrimas en su rostro había abandonado este mundo siendo feliz, fue recordada como "La bruja del amor", se convirtió en una lección para las novias, demostrando que ella misma, con su egoísmo, había cortado su propio destino que, estuviera teñido de negro o no, estaría roto por siempre.

Años después nació una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, nadie sabia quienes eran sus padres, pero un hombre alto y de ojos ámbar llamado Kousuke junto a su esposa Mary, ambos antiguos amigos de Momo, se acercaron a la niña curiosos de saber la procedencia de la misteriosa niña, le preguntarom su nombre, a lo que ella, sonrió y dijo lo siguiente dejando impactados a todos a su alrededor:

"Mi nombre es Mary Amamiya, mis padres son Hibiya Amamiya y Momo Amamiya, nací un 15 de agosto, **¡cautivare las miradas de todos ustedes a la luz de la lejana luna!"**

* * *

 ** _DIOS Esto lo tengo escrito facil desde junio D: Le tuve que hacer muchas modificaciones para que fuese decente ;-; Espero les haya gustado :'v Sobre mi fic Le Via Noire et Blanche debo decir que no esperaba tantas reviews para el primer capitulo, llevo 900 y pico palabras escritas del segundo lo cual es beio :'D Pero no encuentro el celular donde lo tengo guardado :'v Asi que tendrán que esperar :'v_**

 ** _Un saludo!_**


End file.
